


Pretty Little Weapon

by fvckingavengers



Series: Lover of Mine [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: A mission gone awry gets Bucky shot. You confess things to him in his unconscious state. Your relationship shifts from purely professional.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Lover of Mine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Pretty Little Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Lover of Mine, where the rules are made up and canon doesn’t matter! I’m excited to hear your feedback! Don’t forget to comment after reading :)

> **She's a high heel killer  
> ** **With the moves like thriller  
>  Only five-star dinners   
> She's a sometimes sinner   
> Baby ain't no beginner   
> I got love for my little winner   
> Flashing or finessing   
> That's why I mess with her**

Two weeks.

That’s how long it’s been since you’ve resurfaced into Bucky’s life. Unknowingly, at that. Did you even remember him? Was this his punishment for leaving - living in a world where he has every single memory of you while you have no idea who he is? He wouldn’t put it above Hydra to do such a thing.

He’s been strong. Been keeping his relations with you a secret. Even if the others had heard of your transgressions through the local news circuit, they didn’t know he had any connection to you.

But, he’s starting to burst at the seams. 

Bucky was once one of the most feared men the world has ever known, he tells himself. There are tales of his injustices as the Winter Soldier that have never, and hopefully will never see the light of day.

Of course while Bucky’s world seems to be caving in, that’s when Steve finally decides to ask about what’s been bothering him.

“So - uh, Nat mentioned Logan Howlett stopped by to see you a couple days ago. Didn’t even know you guys knew each other.” Steve probes, appearing nonchalant as he scrolls through his phone and sips his afternoon medium roast pick me up.

Steve’s attention moves to the shaking table to his left. Bucky clears his throat and tries to stop his leg from bouncing nervously. “Yeah. We go way back.”

_‘Keep it together.’_ Bucky internally scolds himself. _‘You’re supposed to be Fort Knox, you bastard.’_

He now has two jittery legs, and his head in his hands makes Steve raise his brows. “Can I ask you something?” Bucky erupts after a moment of silent contemplation.

“Yeah. Of course. Anything. What’s up?” Steve fails at trying to come off as cool, calm, and collected. He’s so ecstatic to finally get a glimpse as to what’s been making Bucky all out of sorts that he almost creams his corduroys.

Bucky inhales sharply. “Say, hypothetically, you know someone who works on the opposite side.”

“Hypothetically, huh?” Steve tilts his head and scratches the stubble covering his jaw. “So, they’re a bad guy? Someone we’d incarcerate.”

“You’re sugar coating it, but yes.” Bucky leans back in his chair and sighs heavily.

Steve looks him over, furrowing his brow and chewing at the corner of his mouth. He didn’t know what to expect before Bucky started to divulge information, and he’s still unsure where he’s heading. “How bad we talkin’?”

Bucky chuckles dryly and folds his arms over his chest. “Pretty damn. Another spawn of Hydra. Deadlier than I was.”

Steve gapes and shudders at the thought. “Was this person a buddy of yours?”

Bucky wants to laugh. He could fall backwards in his chair, holding his belly in pain from cackling.

But he clears his throat and nods instead. “Something like that.”

\- -

_It was a long time coming._

_Overdue, really._

_The chemistry was there from the get go. It only intensified over time. 8 years of partnership. 8 long years of lingering gazes. Soft touches. Dreams that left you both yearning. Late nights of deep contemplation, being caught in the middle of a war zone in your own brain. Excuses and denial._

_‘We can’t.’_

_‘We shouldn’t.’_

_‘It would change everything.’_

_Because it always does._

_Hearts racing. Hot hands that burn your flesh and pull you close. Soft panting and moans filling the silence. Pheromones floating it the atmosphere and suffocating you both until you only find solace when your mouths are close and you’re both filling the other’s lungs with air._

_Suffering in silence. A skill you’ve both perfected. No one was the wiser and you were both free to fantasize in the late hours of the night when you laid your heads down to rest._

_‘He doesn’t want me. I’m damaged goods.’ You’d tell yourself._

_‘If she knew about my demons, she’d run away.’ Bucky played that broken record on a loop._

_That’s the thing about love._

_It messes with your head. Leaves you blind. Makes you do crazy things._

_Like take a bullet to the chest._

_Singapore. 1975._

_Never a day in your career had you had the gut feeling that this could be your last day on earth, but today was that day._

_You were outnumbered and tired - physically and mentally exhausted from nonstop combat._

_Duck. Punch. Spin. Shoot. Kick._

_Your body moved and contorted in ways it never had before. Some henchmen had guns. A few had knives and swords. They were coming at you with everything they had and then some. You were at your wits end and your last reload of ammunition._

_Rain pours down in heavy sheets, making it hard to see through the haze of glowing neon signs and street lamps.Your suit sticks to your body, the humidity making it almost impossible to move as freely as you need to._

_You’re injured. Bruises litter your body. There’s a cut across your cheekbone and a deep slice on your thigh from the katana you now wield in your hands. You’ll feel all of the aches and pains later, after the adrenaline has worn off. If you somehow make it out of this situation alive, that is._

_“Soldat,” You call through the coms. “I know you like to make a dramatic entrance, but now is really the time to show your pretty face. Tell me you got what we came for.”_

_“Got it,” He grunts, shoving and fighting his way through a blockade of men. “On my way to you.”_

_Corpses cover the blacktopped street. Crimson, simultaneously slippery and sticky stain the pavement. Decapitated heads, dismembered body parts, everywhere you look, its complete carnage. The henchmen count has greatly diminished and Bucky finally joins you on the frontline._

_The rain slacks off a bit and the last body hits the ground. “Fuck,” You pant heavily, bending over slightly with your hands on your knees._

_“You okay?” Bucky asks, concern written on his face. He steps forward, cradling your jaw in his hand and thumbing over the slit below your eye carefully._

_You nod, the faintest smile curling the corners of your mouth. “Yeah. Just not that often that I get my ass handed to me.”_

_Relief washes over him, but only for a split second. There’s movement on the ground behind you. An arm slowly raising, shaking. There’s blood flooding from the man’s neck. Bucky doesn’t hesitate to push you behind him before the shot rang out._

_Time moved in slow motion._

_The bullet pierced through a thick layer of leather and Bucky stumbled back. You caught him in your arms, but his weight brought you down with him. His head is heavy on your shoulder. You hold him tight, hands frantically feeling over his torso for a hint of where he was struck._

_Tears were masked by the raindrops that fell down your face when your fingertips brushed over tattered leather and warm blood on the left side of his chest. “No,” Your voice cracks and your lip trembles._

_As the beat of his heart decreases, yours pumps in double time. Your jaw clenches, eyes narrow and brows furrow. An angered, blood curdling scream scratches its way out of your throat as you hug his body to your chest._

_~_

_“You’re not fucking dying on me.”_

_Your vocabulary seemed to only consist of those six words for the past hour. When the shock wore off, you hauled him into a car that had been abandoned on the side of the road, the motorcycles you arrived on were now obsolete. You hot wired the vehicle and sped down the streets you had grown accustomed to after two months of commuting back and forth. The car jolts when you break hard and jam the gears in park._

_Going to the hospital was not an option. You had to bring him back to the house and pray to any deity that would listen that the little first aid knowledge you had would be enough to keep him breathing a little longer._

_“You are not dying on me.” You mumble again, hoisting him onto the kitchen table and laying him gently on his back._

_He still has a pulse. It’s slowed significantly, but it’s something. You strip him of his leather vest and cut the black shirt he wears down the middle. After cleaning the wound, you remove the bullet and dispose of it before stitching his flesh together again._

_“The serum will help him heal.” You nod, well aware that you’re talking to yourself._

_You move over to the kitchen sink to wash the blood off your hands. His blood. Your blood. The blood of at least forty other men. It takes a while for the water to run clear._

_~_

_You turn off the bathroom light and stand in the doorway for a moment, looking at the soldier in the center of the bed. You cleaned him to the best of your ability - a sponge bath on the kitchen table had to suffice until he gained consciousness. You dressed him in a fresh pair of boxers and lugged him to the bedroom, propping him up with pillows and covering him with the bedsheets._

_The clock on the night stand reads 3:27 am. You’re freshly showered, feeling every single hit you took in the heat of the evening. Plush carpet scrunches underneath your feet as you make small strides to the bed, toying with the hem of a shirt you stole from Bucky’s possession._

_You sit by his side, watching his chest rise and fall, monitoring his breathing. You reach out to push some hair out of his face and let your fingertips graze the stubble on his cheek. Your thumb follows the curve of his supple bottom lip. A soft grin stretches across your lips when the memory of the kiss you shared in Chicago plays in your head._

_“Hey,” You croak. “You can sleep for now, you earned it. But you gotta wake up in the morning, okay?”_

_You feel silly. You’ve never talked to him like this before. But you push that thought aside._

_“That was a fuckin’ stupid thing you did out there tonight. What were you thinkin’, huh? Taking a bullet for me? Goddamn idiot.” You carefully circle your finger around the new scar, just below where his heart beats. Your body shakes as you try to stifle your sobs. Hot tears stream down your face and you take his right hand in your own._

_“Please don’t leave me here alone. Please. Stay with me. I’ll get us out of this mess, I promise. Just, don’t leave me. Not like this.”_

_The rational part of your brain insists you needn’t worry so much. They picked you both apart and moulded you back together to survive worse injuries than this. But in the darkened room as you sit next to his tattered body with his shallow breaths being the only other sound than your sniffles, you allowed your heart to take a moment of your attention._

_The mere thought of losing Bucky made you ache all the way down to your bones.You’d found someone with semi shared life experience. A companion. A mate for your poor twisted and tormented soul. Then a cruel realization shines through - you didn’t just find him, he was given to you. Provided by the men you hated more than anything in this world._

_‘They’ll use him against you one day.’_

_Another tear falls and you shake your head, trying to rid your brain of the thought. As if your prayers had been heard from up above, Bucky’s hand gently squeezes yours. His eyes remain closed. Chest still slowly moving up and down - too slow for your liking, but it’s better than not at all._

_Against your head’s better wishes, you lay down next to him, nestling yourself between his side and his arm as you rest your head on his shoulder. You fall asleep in record time after finally letting your eyes flutter closed._

_~_

_As the sun rises, you do along with it. Your eyes open slowly and you blink the sleep from them. Goosebumps rise on your arm as cool metal grazes your skin, drawling mindless patterns. You notice that your leg rests over his thigh and his other arm his draped over you, hugging your body to his._

_“Are you alive?” You ask hesitantly, unsure if you’re still dreaming._

_“Are you wearing my shirt?” His grin is evident through is voice._

_You push yourself up to look at him. Aside from heavy lidded, tired eyes, he looked as if nothing had happened to him. As if a silver bullet hadn’t penetrated his body, 2 inches shy of his heart. He was as beautiful as ever._

_You swallow thickly. “Do you remember anything that happened last night?”_

_He nods. “Thanks for patching me up.” A boyish grin tugs at the corner of his mouth._

_You huff out a soft laugh. As if he had to thank you. “You gotta be starving. I should - Lemme - I’ll make some breakfast.” You stutter, climbing off of the bed and pulling the hem of the black t-shirt further down over your thighs as you dash towards the kitchen._

_Bucky sits back and watches you dart back and forth grabbing pots and pans and ingredients. He decides to intervene before you make a feast. “I heard what you said last night.” He admits softly._

_“Do you like pancakes or waffles more?” You ignore his statement, continuing to distract yourself from him._

_But then he says your name, it makes a shiver run down your spine and you have no choice but to stop in your tracks. The edge of the counter digs into the small of your back as he cages you between his arms. Steel blue eyes baring into your soul. You can feel yourself unraveling just from his stare alone._

_“I heard everything.” He mumbles, breath fanning over your face. His finger hooks under your chin to make you look at him._

_His hand cradles your face and you press your cheek into his palm when he leans his head down. “We can’t.” You sigh._

_“Give me one good reason.” His jaw ticks but his features remain soft. “You can’t tell me after what you said last night that you don’t want me. Do you not know how bad I want you? I can shout it from the rooftop if you want. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”_

_You gingerly wrap your fingers around his wrists and look up at him through your lashes. “If they find out, they’ll torture us with each other.” Your bottom lip trembles and he brushes his thumb over it to soothe you. “You know as well as I do that Pierce will put our brains in the fryer and then stick us in that fucking cage to duke it out ’til the death of one of us.”_

_Your train of thought derails at the feeling of his lips on yours. Soft and plump and pure heaven. The kiss is chaste. A taste of what could be if you’d lay down your defenses and give in._

_Bucky rests his head against yours. Both hands hold your face delicately. “Guess I shoulda thought about that before falling in love with you.” He huffs with a small grin. “If they find out, we’ll deal with it together. We’ll be careful. Do what we have to.”_

_You take a minute, let his words soak in and as if by magic, he ebbs your fears away gradually. “You love me?”_

_He nods, you barely let him mutter the word ‘yes’ before kissing him full on, pulling him close by the back of his neck and tilting your head to deepen the embrace._

_He lifts you by the back of your thighs to sit on the countertop, your legs wrapping around his waist. Food and starvation is a thought forgotten, tossed out the window and replaced by the need to indulge yourselves in one another._

_Bucky’s hesitant. Unaware of your boundaries. He keeps his touches light and kisses sweet and gentle until you sink your teeth into his bottom lip and your fist tangles in his hair. He tests the water by licking into your mouth._

_And oh god, do you love that._

_The whimper you emit makes the blood rush to his cock, press against your bare core._

_He reads your mind, wrapping his arms around you and carrying you back to the bedroom and placing you on the mattress. You peel off his borrowed shirt and he nearly falls over at the sight of you bare and open for him as he pushes his boxers down._

_His dick is hard and pulsating and it makes your mouth water and your walls clench, begging to have him inside of you._

_“C’mere. Need you. Please.”_

_He almost cums over the fact that you just made a plea for him to fuck you._

_Bucky crawls on top of you, kissing a path up your body. You grab his face and crash your lips into his, your neediness showing through, but he can’t get enough of it._

_“My god, you’re so beautiful.” He mumbles between kisses. “More than I imagined.”_

_“You’ve imagined this?” You smile breathily, tilting your head to grant him access to your neck._

_“Since the last time you had me between your thighs.” He smirks, nipping at your pulse point._

_That comment pushes you over the edge. You reach between your bodies and line him up, pulling him forward with your heels digging into his lower back._

_He fills you to the hilt, and you both need a moment to adjust. He kisses you slowly, praying that your taste will remain on his tongue for the rest of eternity. You nod and grab a handful of his ass, signifying that you want him to move._

_The fever that you didn’t even know you had, broke. The planets aligned. If this is as close as you’ll ever get to heaven, you’ll take it. He feels incredible. Words can’t begin to describe the way he makes you feel._

_You could strangle yourself for holding out so long from his touch. Had you have known the power his possesses over you, the pleasure he brings you, you probably would have caved much sooner._

_Sweat forms on his temples and there’s a crease between his brows. He’s close and he’s trailing you only centimeters behind. He thrusts harder. Faster. Your toes curl and he squeezes your hip between the metal plates of his fingers._

_You grab hold of his face, making him look at you. “I love you.”_

_Those three words are all it takes to send him over the edge. Bucky moans a broken sob as he fills you, but his hips never stop grinding into you until you’re writhing beneath him with your walls contracting around him._

_~_

_You lay on your side, head propped up by your hand, staring at the man laying diagonally from you at the foot of the bed. The bedsheet covers your bodies. Bucky wears a dopey smile while metallic appendages massage your feet._

_“So, you love me, huh?” He beams._

_You roll your eyes but allow a smirk to play on your lips. “Don’t make me regret saying it.”_

_He feigns offense that lasts only for a second. His demeanor shifts, becoming more serious as he rubs circles around your ankle. “What you said last night - do you really think we can escape one day?”_

_You nod without hesitance. “We can take them if we try hard enough. They fear us. It’ll take some strategizing, but I know we can do it. They’re smart, but we’re smarter. Stronger. We just gotta keep playing Pierce’s game a little longer. Keep him thinking he has the upper hand.”_

_“I wanna see that place burn.” The gruffness of Bucky’s voice sparks something inside of you. You bite your lip and squeeze your thighs. The action doesn’t go unnoticed. “Wanna rip apart everyone who ever laid a finger on us, limb from limb. Hear ‘em screamin’ for mercy.”_

_You grin and nod and crawl over to him, moving the blanket and hovering over him. “We’ll do it. Together.” You ghost your lips over his, making him lean up to chase your kiss. “But for right now I want you to forget about that godforsaken place, and I want you to fuck me.”_

_~ ~ ~_

_Two more years go by, consisting of a few small missions with one another, too many jobs alone, and a visit to the chair for each of you. Two years of scheming and journaling. Quickies right after the job is complete and long, drawn out love making in the sheets before you return to base and have to part again._

_After watching you for all these years, Bucky learned the way of the game._

_‘Don’t waste your energy fighting them over small things. Keep quiet. Be compliant. If they try and hurt you, that’s when you let all hell break loose. Remind them that they should be afraid.’_

_There were consequences, of course. Physical punishment for the casualties you caused from picking your battles.The cuts and bruises healed quickly, but the inferno in your souls only grew stronger._

_It was the first time they were sending the two of you off together in a while._

_Los Angelas, 1980._

_A dimly lit basement at the bottom of one of the hottest clubs in the hills. The bourbon is strong and the music is loud enough to make the light fixtures shake on the ceiling. Clouds of smoke linger in the air, creating a perfect haze with the neon lights that obstruct the view of party goers and patrons which helps you slip in and out of the main floor. Of course, everyone is too high on drugs or boozed up to care, anyway._

_Bucky is perched on the edge of a wooden table, wiping blood off of his knife with a bar rag. He’s dressed in acid washed jeans and a maroon henley, hair pulled up halfway with tendrils falling over his eyes. There was blood splattered on his cheek. He oozes sex and you have to calm your racing mind from coming up with scenarios for later on in the night._

_The man you had lured downstairs stirs in the chair he’s strapped to, groaning from the pain in is eye from where Bucky knocked him out upon entry._

_“I think your friend’s waking up, babe.” Bucky nods._

_You rise to your feet and smooth out the skirt of your dress. It’s a tight little black velvet number, might as well be catnip to the coked up stooges you have to coax information out of._

_“The fuck is this? Untie me, bitch.” The man snarls._

_You forgot his name already. Danny? Darryl maybe? You’d been batting your lashes and pushing your tits up for this fucker and his colleagues all night, it’s not your fault that you can’t remember this guy’s name. You’ll call him Goon #7._

_You walk up to the chair and fold your arms over your chest, glancing back at Bucky. “You wanna take care of this guy, or should I?”_

_“You’ve been working all night, you deserve to have some fun.” He smirks, twirling the now clean blade between his fingers._

_You hum in delight, smiling from ear to ear and leaning over to eye level with your hands on #7’s knees, giving him a glorious view of your rack while Bucky’s straining in his denim from the sight of your ass._

_“I just got one question for ya, stud. Who are ya workin’ for?”_

_7 purses his lips and looks up at you with a shit eating grin. “Suck my dick, slut.”_

_You sigh heavily and shake your head, clicking your tongue at the remark. You move to stand behind the chair draping your arms over 7’s shoulders and leaning down to speak in his ear. “You see that hunky guy right there?” You point to Bucky, who’s amused by your taunting, but his death glare remains as threatening as ever. “That’s my fella. He doesn’t like when other guys talk to me like that. So, to keep him from comin’ over here and beating your face in, I’m just gonna -“_

_You reach for his bound wrists, wrapping your fingers around his middle appendages and twisting them until you feel bones breaking. He screams out, but Michael Jackson’s melodic voice from the top floor masks the pain filled cries._

_You grab hold of his chin and turn him to face you. “Next time you wanna be mean and call me derogatory names, I’m gonna rip your dick off and shove it up your own ass like a butt plug.” Tilting his head to the dark corner behind Bucky, you grin and laugh when he yelps in horror from the pile of bodies. “Your buddies didn’t wanna cooperate, so they paid the price. We don’t give two shits about you. It’s your kingpin we want.” You stand in front of him and put on your best sweet face. “Just give us his name and we’ll let you go.”_

_“Eat shit, whore.” #7 spits angrily._

_You roll your eyes and sigh. Bucky growls, making large strides to intervene. You hold your hand to his chest and then hold your palm out. His jaw ticks as he glares at the man and puts his knife in your grip._

_“I tried to reason with you,” You shrug, drawing back and punching him in his other eye before stabbing the blade into his thigh._

_His yell turns into a high pitched squeak after you give Bucky the go ahead to step in. He grabs #7 by the balls, squeezing his manhood in his steel fist. “Apologize.” Bucky grits through his teeth._

_“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_

_“Name.” Bucky barks gruffly._

_“Ross! Thaddeus Ross!”_

_Bucky releases his grip and takes a step back. You yank the knife from 7’s leg and flip it skillfully by the handle. “Thank you for your cooperation.” You smile sarcastically before pulling his head back by his hair and slitting his throat. He gargles as blood gushes like a waterfall from his neck._

_Bucky tosses the rag to you and you clean the dagger off before handing the weapon back to its owner and pulling him by the hand towards the back exit. “Food. Shower. Sex. In that order.”_

_“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky grins, swatting your ass as he trails behind._

_~_

_Steam fogs the bathroom mirror and the red dyed water and suds spin down the drain. The contrast of the freezing cold tile on your back makes you shiver. Bucky chuckles and nips at your ear as his grip tightens on your waist, keeping you steady as he thrusts deep inside of you._

_“Thought I said shower_ _**then** _ _sex, not shower sex.” You smirk briefly before your face contorts when his tip brushes that one sweet spot._

_“You were giving me ‘fuck me’ eyes all night.” He cuts off your protest with a harsh kiss, the kind that leaves your lips tingling as they swell. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Wearin’ that cute little dress, teasin’ me and teasin’ those poor saps. Those fuckers thought they actually stood a chance with you and it pissed me off.” His hips snapped more abruptly, wet skin slapping against wet skin, filling the room with obscene sounds that were music to your ears._

_“God, I love when you get possessive.” You smile against his mouth, slipping your tongue past his lips. “I’m yours. You have nothing to worry about.”_

_Bucky whimpers from your words and his brows knit as his orgasm approaches steadfast. “Say that again.”_

_“I’m yours.” You whisper. You take his face in your hands and make him look in your eyes. “I’m yours.”_

_You kiss him and coax him through his climax. Heavy breath and tongues intermingling as it washes over him and dwindles slowly. But if there’s one thing Bucky has, it’s stamina. He carefully lowers you to your feet, sliding out of you in the process, but you still feel him, hard as a rock against your back as he reaches over and shuts the water off._

_He wraps you in a warm, fluffy towel and picks you back up, sensually kissing along the side of your neck as he walks to the bedroom and lays you down on the mattress._

_He kneels at the foot of the bed, wrapping his arms around your legs and pulling you to his mouth. Shame be damned that his cum is leaking out of you, he laps at your folds and slowly licks your clit. Never tears his eyes away from your body as it quakes. Your tits bounce and jiggle every time you jolt. He has to keep his hands busy not to reach down and stroke himself._

_Bucky stuffs your cunt with three thick metal fingers, pushing his batter back inside of you and curling them, going trigger-happy on your sweet spot. His fingers and tongue work in tandem, altering between slow to rough, back and forth, keeping you teetering on the edge until you grip his hair and pull - a warning just before you spray his face with your honeyed juices._

_He grins, licking his lips and wiping his flesh hand down his face. He’s so fucking smug and you want to keep this image of him instilled in your brain for the rest of your days on earth._

_He nods over to the full length mirror that stands behind him, facing the bed. You take in the sight of yourself. Damp, disheveled hair. Plump, swollen lips._

_Bucky kisses the inside of your knee and looks up at you with big stained glass eyes. “Wanna watch yourself ride my dick, baby?”_

_You could cum all over again just from those words alone._

_He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls you into his lap, strong thighs keeping you steady and spread open. His chin rests on your shoulder and his arms wrap around your body, right hand rolling a nipple between his fingers and left hand rubbing languid circles over your clit._

_“Such a good girl for me.” He bellows, remembering the way you reacted to praise upon your first meeting. You gush with arousal and Bucky laughs darkly, nuzzling the side of your neck and sinking his teeth into your flesh. “So fuckin’ good. So fuckin’ sexy. And so. Fucking. Wet.”_

_He’s playing with you and you have no choice but to let him. Your brain shuts down, no room for rational thought or the ability to form words. You whine and whimper pathetically, grinding yourself against cold steel._

_Finally, he positions his length to allow you to sink down over it. You’re already pulsating and throbbing around him. Desperate for another orgasm. You’re stuffed to the brim. Your eyes flutter back and forth between your own body to Bucky’s face._

_“You take my cock so well, baby girl. Fuck me so good.” His right hand trails up your chest and wraps it around your throat._

_Your eyes darken, glaring at his reflection. “Harder.” You groan._

_He complies, tightening his grip and thrusting his cock deeper inside of you until you’re screaming and wiggling in his lap._

_“That’s it, baby. You gonna cum for me? Huh? You gonna fucking soak my dick like you did my face?”_

_No words. Only pleasured cries and frantic nodding. Bucky pulls out of you but continues rubbing your clit in one hand while your windpipe is compromised by the other. He’s dripping with your slick. Glistening in it. You choke him in your hand and pump him in time with his ministrations on you until you both cum. Him all over his stomach and you over the floor and mirror._

_“Good girl.” He praises once more, smoothing his hand over your hair and kissing your temple._

> **I'm just in the cut  
>  And you don't have to worry, yeah  
> 'Cause I know what's she worth  
> No, you don't have to save me  
> You don't have to save me  
> From my pretty little weapon  
> Ooh my baby smart, and she sharp, and she sharp, yeah**

_\- -_

Steve’s brows crease and he shakes his head. “Why didn’t talk to me sooner? Maybe I- maybe we could help.”

Bucky wrings his hands and shakes his head. “I don’t know.” His answer is honest. “I guess I still feel like I need to protect them.”

“From me?” Steve’s expression is a mix of appall and hurt. “I’ve never been the ‘Shoot first, as questions later’ type. You know that.”

“I do. I’ve just been trying to work through the whole thing in my head. I don’t know the best way to go about this. Seeing them - them seeing me could bring some old demons back to life.” Bucky swallows thickly and runs a hand through his hair. “When I figure something out, you’ll be the first person to know.” He rises from his seat and pats Steve on the shoulder. “Keep this between us, alright? I don’t need Natasha or Sam giving me the same spiel you did.”

Steve sighs, but nods reluctantly. “Whatever you want, Buck.”


End file.
